1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and, more particularly, to wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of wireless telecommunications, such as cellular telephony, a system typically includes a plurality of base stations distributed within an area to be serviced by the system. Various mobile devices within the area may then access the system and, thus, other interconnected telecommunications systems, via one or more of the base stations. Typically, a mobile device maintains communications with the system as it passes through an area by communicating with one and then another base station, as the mobile device moves. The mobile device may communicate with the closest base station, the base station with the strongest signal, the base station with a capacity sufficient to accept communications, etc.
In wireless communications systems, the base station typically schedules the time periods in which the mobile device is permitted to transmit information to the base station and the rate at which the mobile device transmits. Generally, the rate of transmission is selected based on measured characteristics of the forward link (FL) between the base station and the mobile device. For example, the base station typical transmits a pilot signal having “known” characteristics. The mobile device receives the pilot signal, compares the received pilot signal to the “known” characteristics and transmits a data rate control (DRC) report back to the base station. The base station uses the DRC report to select an appropriate transmission rate.
However, the transmission rates between the base station and the mobile device are increasing dramatically, such as in the case of multiple carrier systems. The format of the DRC report, however, is fixed and may not provide adequate feedback information to ensure that the transmission rates are maintained at their highest level. Moreover, the format of the DRC report cannot be readily modified without affecting the operation of legacy mobile devices.